The dehalogenation of certain halogenated alkanes utilizing various organic amines, either alone or in combination with catalysts, is well known. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,204 to Young discloses methods for preparing halogenated hydrocarbons comprising such a process. In particular, the patentee teaches the dehalogenation of a halogeno-alkane having the following formula: ##STR1## wherein the x's represent chlorine, bromine and fluorine atoms, and molecules containing up to four carbon atoms can be employed with certain combinations of these halogens thereon. Dehalogenation is carried out by contacting these molecules in the liquid phase with an amine having a pK.sub.a value above 5.2, preferably in the presence of a catalyst such as a metal-containing catalyst, including copper and copper salts.
In the past, various methods have been employed in order to produce desirable halogenated ethers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,813 to Terrell, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discusses a method for the production of 1,1,2-trifluoro-2-chloroethyl difluoromethyl ether. In the commercial production of this compound. However, it is extremely difficult to produce that compound in a pure state, and a certain amount of 1,1,2-trifluoro-2,2 dichloroethyl difluoromethyl ether (CHF.sub.2 OCF.sub.2 CFCl.sub.2) is generally produced therewith.
Improved processes for the purification of these halogenated ethers have therefore been sought.